


naming is hard for everyone

by mauvechilli



Series: seven day bouquet [2]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, Established Relationship, I love him, M/M, Tags Are Hard, and gagamaru sucks at naming, gagamaru really likes animals, naruhaya respects his bf/fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvechilli/pseuds/mauvechilli
Summary: Gagamaru works at a shelter for strays and wild animals. He loves his job.His naming could use some work though.·side story for seven day bouquet
Relationships: Gagamaru Gin/Naruhaya Asahi
Series: seven day bouquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	naming is hard for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> (late) birthday present for freddie @/chosopins! i hope you enjoy this aa

Gin loved his job.

He worked at an animal shelter, a small charity run place that took in strays and abandoned pets. After the time he accidentally brought in a fox, it was expanded for hedgehogs and other animals in need. His favourite was this raccoon he affectionately named Grass, who had caught her leg in some wire and needed care. She left scars all up and down his arm from their first interaction, and by the time she was set free Grass only bit his fingers a little bit. That had worried Asahi─ coming home late with bandaged arms was worrying, but he had calmed down soon enough, even if the pictures of the raccoon as Gin's lockscreen unsettled him.

What could he say? Gin just loved his job.

It was how he had met Asahi, as well. When he was still just a volunteer, Asahi had come in with his older sister and a very pregnant stray kitty they found. It wouldn't be right to say they hit it off from there, because they didn't. Gin argued with him over how loud he was being, or something, but each day Asahi would stop by from work to check on the cat, which had been named Left Sock, and soon enough she had her kittens and Gin had his number.

Left Sock had long since passed, and now they were left with only two of her kittens, which Asahi had named Myrtle and Strawberry. The others had gone off to suitable homes, but the workers in the shelter grew a soft spot for them. Gin's favourite was Strawberry; she was a little calico cat, a feisty little thing who had also scratched up his arm. Not as badly, though, as she had warmed up to him fairly soon after.

Asahi was a part time volunteer there, now, but his main job was at a flower shop as an assistant. Sometimes he would bring in little arrangements to spruce up the place, and every time they would both remember that Myrtle would eat the leaves and get sick. No one liked cleaning up cat vomit, but it was nice to give the shelter a nice, welcoming atmosphere.

One day, Gin's morning routine was disrupted. He had been kicked awake by Asahi─ not his fault, he just moved around a lot in his sleep (enough that Gin had considered getting separate beds when they moved in together)─ so he had gotten his morning coffee, and checked the calendar. It was rubbish collection day, so that meant it was his job to put the bins out.

It was as he was doing so that he heard a weak cry from a bush, and he immediately his 'animal sense' switched on. Gin did his best to peer inside, and saw some sort of adult cat inside, hackles raised. Okay, he needed to take it to the shelter. He needed treats and a carrier.

Asahi found him, an hour later, slowly coaxing it out. Gin had gotten it to poke its head out now, and he could see it was a grey tabby. "What. You… Did you do the bins or…"

"No. I forgot. Sorry." His voice was flat, as usual, but Asahi just sighed and crouched next to him. "I didn't make breakfast yet."

"It's alright. Do you need me to get dressed so I can drive you to the shelter?" He yawns, and flops onto Gin's shoulders. "It's a pain, but I'm off work today, so…"

"Yeah." He pulled another treat out, and the tabby inched out a little. "It's nice weather today, isn't it? It might rain later, and we wouldn't want your little feet getting muddy."

He made this idle conversation with it, with it slowly edging out. Soon the cat was further out the bush, and Gin took this moment to strike. He got a hand under its stomach before managing to gently scoop it into the cat carrier. It didn't even scratch him, just giving a small whine of protest before being subjected to its fate. Now he just had to go to the shelter and…

His stomach made a noise that reminded him he hadn't eaten yet. He took the carrier inside, and found Asahi making some very basic scrambled egg. On a small plate was some left over chicken from the night before, that Asahi had very carefully saved as he was disgusted by the idea of wasting food. He set the cat carrier down on the table, and watched as Asahi separated the egg onto two plates, and then took a little from one onto the chicken plate.

"Is that for the cat?" Asahi hummed, and turned around.

"Just eat quickly, okay? I'll focus on the cat, just eat and go get changed." He groaned, and set the food down in front of them both. Gin did as he was told, though happy seeing the cat eating something substantial. He put his plate on the side to wash up when he got back, and ran upstairs, pulling on trousers and the first top he could find before sprinting back down.

"Ok."

"Gin, it's inside out." Asahi put his head in his hands, without even looking over, and stifled a laugh in mock disappointment as Gagamaru checked his t-shirt. Whoops. "Should we leave?"

The drive there was quick, with Asahi putting on some lofi beats as Gin watched the cat looking around. He hadn't been able to take a good look at it yet, but it had seemed quite weak and hurt, so he would need to look over it quite thoroughly and possibly even an x-ray. There should be another assistant there, so they can get it done quickly.

His prayers were answered─ Niko was there with Zantetsu and on hand, and together they got the checks done quickly. She wasn't microchipped and seemed to have had a broken back leg for a while now, so they were pretty certain she was a stray. Gin knew there were some cat owners in the area, so he could ask, but until then, they would nurse the tabby to health at the shelter, and if she was a stray, someone could adopt her.

"She's got to have a name, right?" Niko sighed, peering over at the cat nestled up in her new bed, with a splint in place. "Are you going to name her, Gagamaru?"

He pondered for a moment, before thinking of a name that was (in his standards) perfect.

"I'm going to call her Spoon."

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while and i didnt mean for it to become a side story but then my brain clicked and aaa  
> on twt as [@miwasdyke](https://twitter.com/miwasdyke)


End file.
